Imprecation
by xSeaxShellx
Summary: In which gazes are avoided, boots click, flames dance, tears fall and impressions are made.
1. Wounded

Disclaimer: Right. So. Disclaimer time lubbs. All the characters you've never heard of; Valentine, Bella, and of course the adorable Micah with his kitty-eyes, are all mine. Not. Yours. As for the others... Well we all know the Blond God that is Draco Malfoy is J.K Rowlings. -grumbles- No matter how much the rest of us may want him.. Right. -cough- The other cannons are hers to but the rest are mine. Good? Good.

Beta: Teh loverly Chrissykitty and I had Mr.Darkheartedmage read it over and give me his opinion, as well as Alliecat.

* * *

Imprecation \im-prih-KAY-shuhn\, _noun_:  
**1.** The act of imprecating, or invoking evil upon someone.  
**2.** A curse. 

**Wounded**

The sound of echoing sobs was all that filled the silence of the hallway that was the seventh floor. Female sobs, strangled as the slender fiigure stumbled from the RoR only _hours_ after a lean male figure had sauntered away from the same room with an elegant smirk in place. The female swiped away at her mascara stained tears, smudging black onto her cheeks. She let an agravated cry past her thin, elegant lips and pulled her softly curling blonde locks. _How _many times had she let him do this to her?! _How_ many times had she let him gain control over her, _how_ many times had she bought his bullshit lies?! _How_ many times had he managed to get her into the state she was in now?! And the million dollar question was, _how_ much longer would she deal with it?

The lean female took a deep shaky breath and slowly let it out to compost herself. She couldn't very well go back into the common room looking like a mess and risk someone seeing her. She ran her fingertips under her eyes to get the stray smudged of mascara and gave a dignified sniff before starting on her way to the common room, reajusting her long golden curls in the process. She straightened her spine as the heels of her knee high boots clicked against the stone floor, venturing down to the cool dungeons. She pushed into the common room, running her fingers through her long bangs and looking up to see a male figure sillouted in the light from the fire and froze momentarily.

Under the weight of her gaze he turned his head and dark eyes to spot her a few steps from the doorway, he blinked in slight confusion. "Valentine?" he questioned in slight concern. Valentine, that was the females name after all, relaxed at the familiar voice that was warm with concern, melting her cold shell.

She let a frown grace her lips and reach her eyes and in the dim light from the fire he could see it. "Val, what happened? Come here." he told her patting the empty seat by him. She hesitated a second before walking over and plopping down next to him, he ajusted himself to face her and noticed her mascara stained cheeks. "He did it again didn't he?" he asked with a frown, hint of anger underlying in his voice.

Valentine simply sighed and nodded leaning the line of her body against his chest. "Yes Micah, he did it again." she murmured, wrapping her arms around the slender boys waist. Micah was one out of her two only best and close friends here at Hogwarts, one of the two only people who knew her well enough to be related but thank god they weren't, she could only take so much advice from her two best friends without getting annoyed. Micah shook his head making his dark brown curly shoulder length hair bounce. "How this time?" he asked in a weary tone, wrapping his toned arms around her waist with a sigh. She shook her head and burried her face in his chest.

"Same. We had a great day together and then he had to go off to do something and told me to meet him in the RoR tonight so I did just to have him kiss me on the cheek and tell me he needs his space and we should have a break." she muttered miserably. Micah's only response was to scoff and roll his eyes before running his fingers through her hair. "Well want to hear something that might make you laugh?" he asked on a brighter note. She let out a sigh, this was always how Micah tried to cheer her up, by making her laugh she shrugged simply.

"Sure why not." Ovbiously he didn't catch the tone she used, he just started his story. "Well I was walking down the hall today during classes to get to the bathroom-" Valentine tuned out now. It was probably some story about how Micah got to sneek a peek at some guys length. Micah was bi, openly for the most part and sometimes the same things over and over got boring but for the most part he wasn't a typical gay or bi guy, didn't talk like one, had a fashion sense but not a flashy-I-wear-every-color-of-the-rainbow- kind. He talked about guys but not obsessively like others. And even though sometimes he critisized her outfits, he was fun to shop with and completed the little trio they had.

"You aren't even listening to my story." came the dark tone from her above her and she pulled her face from his chest, pushing her train of thought back into the crevices of her mind before frowning. "I know, Sorry." he murmured. "I just want to crash on my bed and sleep this night away." she grumbled and he simply nodded in understanding, letting go of her so she could stand only after kissing her on the forehead. He didn't like seeing her like this and he was getting sick of having to pick up her pieces just to have them broken up again by the same stupid arrogant asshole that did this to her. She sighed and slipped from his arms. "Night Micah." she murmured before heading toward the stairs to the girls dorms. "Night Val." he whispered in response before sighing and settling back into the couch cushions and watching the flames dance around in the stone fireplace, returning to his previous train of thought.

Valentine trudged up the stairs and pushed the door open to her dormitory to spot Bella already asleep. Bella was the last member of there trio. The three had been best friends for longer then they could remember. She sighed to herself and shook her head a bit. She'd just fill her in at breakfast then. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her boots, setting them to the side quietly before pulling off her skirt and top and slipping on an oversized t-shirt before tying up her hair and crawling under her warm beckoning covers. She didn't want to think about what had happened only hours ago in that room, all she wanted to do was sleep the memories away and dream of happier times. She reached across her bed and turned out the light before settling into a comfortable position, feeling sleep pull at her the second she closed her eyes.


	2. Papercuts

Disclaimer: Right. So. Disclaimer time lubbs. All the characters you've never heard of; Valentine, Bella, and of course the adorable Micah with his kitty-eyes, are all mine. Not. Yours. As for the others... Well we all know the Blond God that is Draco Malfoy is J.K Rowlings. -grumbles- No matter how much the rest of us may want him.. Right. -cough- The other cannons are hers to but the rest are mine. Good? Good.

Beta: Teh loverly Chrissy(kitty) and I had Mr.Darkheartedmage read it over and give me his opinion, as well as Allie(cat).

Imprecation \im-prih-KAY-shuhn\, _noun_:  
1. The act of imprecating, or invoking evil upon someone.  
2. A curse.

**

* * *

**

**Papercuts**

"That's complete bullshit!" This came spewing forth from Bella's lips, causing her straight chocolate brown hair to spill forth over her shoulders. She was clearly miffed. Micah had just filled her in- after interupting Valentine- on what had happened to there best friend last night. Valentine just sighed and shook her head. She was used to this by now, after a certain number of problems in her relationship, by the end Bella would be _pissed_. "I'm going to shank that stupid arrogant blond prick!" she exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the table for emphasis.

Micah eyed the table up and down and turned his sparkling green eyes to Bella. "Shush, you're going to draw attention. I agree but we don't want a scene." he murmured, shaking his hair off his shoulders. Valentine groaned miserably with an undertone of annoyance . She hated this, she didn't want to make a scene she didn't want any memories to replay in her head. "You guys really I'm fine can we please just change the subject?" she muttered hoping they'd catch the slight hostility in her voice. Micah flicked his gaze to her and cringed slightly, giving a apologetic frown, Bella simply looked at her blinked, and then breathed out her anger, shaking her head and murmured an apology. "It's fine. It's not like this is the first time, I almost saw this one coming." came Valentine's reply.

Just as they all became quiet and Valentine was pushing her breakfast around Blaise plopped down, which caused all three to jump slightly in surprise, next to Bella with a disgusted look towards the other end of the table. "I can't stand it." he muttered. Micah raised an eyebrow. "Can't stand what?" he questioned. Blaise hadn't sat with them in the longest time. Granted they'd sat with Blaise quite a bit and had been seeing him on a daily basis but since they were back to sitting on there own, becuse of Valentine's break up, they didn't think Blaise would come and sit by them. Blaise kept the disgusted face on and nodded over to a girl with a black bob cut, known as Pansy 'Pugface' Parkinson. She was currently drooling over a blond arrogant prick, known as the sex god, Draco Malfoy. Pansy looked like she was eating up every word Draco said as he spoke animatedly with that everpresent smirk.

Valentine saw this and sent Pansy a death glare, growling slightly to herself. "Fucking whore." she growled out, making everyone's eyes flick to her, she ignored the weight of there gazes and busied herself with taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "You could say that again. Looking at her makes me lose my apetite." This came from Bella.

Micah shook his head. "Stupid pugface, I can't stand her, always all over every guy in Slytherin." Valentine scoffed. "You're just still pissed from the time she tried to cop of feel of your goods while you were napping in the common room." she said in an amused tone, a small smirk on her face, this caused Micah to choke slightly on his juice and shoot her a small glare. Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Yeah but right now she's only got eyes for Draco. Hungry eyes at that." he said, disgusted again. Valentine stood up with a smirk now. She had an idea.

"Well someone should let her know then right?" she said cocking her head to the side and grabbing Bella's empty cup. Before she could really think what she was doing over she got up and walked over to where Draco, Parkinson and the rest of that clique was sitting.

Blaise, Micah and Bella watched on in shock and curiousity as Valentine sat down by Pansy with a smile before placing the empty cup under the pug faced girls chin. "Here you go Pansy, I couldn't help but notice from where I was sitting that you might need something to catch all that drool." she said sweetly before standing up and flipping her blond locks, the black tips cutting through the air with a _swish_ as she got up and sat back down at her end of the table leaving Pansy looked offended and Draco's cronies laughing. But the only reaction from the blond haired boy, was a slight twitch. Impressed? Arggravated? Both? She didn't care because satisfaction was singing in her viens as she turned to face 3 amused and laughing faces.

----------------------------------------

"That was bloody amazing." This was the only comment she got out of the other three as they walked down the hall towards transfiguration. Valentine just smiled, the power of what she'd done was still making her molecules hum in satisfaction. It had felt oh _so _good, insulting that stupid pugface and that twitch from Draco had been _priceless_.

"It was pretty amusing wasn't it?" she said with a smirk on her lips as her skirt swished around her thighs, the soft padding of her beat up converse unheard on the stone floor over the murmur of voices flooding the hall. Bella shot her a smirk. "You know it was, you just want an ego boost from hearing us say it." she said and procured a mock inoccent look from Valentine's sparkling hazel eyes, lined in black eyeliner much like Bella's.

"_Moi?_ Never." she said simply which made Micah smile and roll his eyes. It seemed like Valentine was bouncing back faster then usual, which was a good thing, but a strange one. Then again during the day with classes and all she never let it look like she'd just gotten dumped by the most beautiful, most arrogant boy in Slytherin, she just put on her act. But by the way she was acting it didn't seem like an act.

"In all my years of knowing Draco, I've never seen him twitch like that." commented Blaise, who yes indeed was still with them. Valentine had found this curious, never before had this pattern taken place, of being dumped but Blaise coming with them when they migrated away from Draco to avoid post-break-up-awkward-moments, so she found Blaise's pressance not only strange in a slightly suspicious way but also a little unnerving. She simply shook off the feeling though.

"First time for everything." she murmured simply as they continued on there way strolling down the hall towards there classroom. Transfiguration was not exactly the groups favorite class, although they were all passing, the preferred potions much more and Snape over the old hag McGonagall any day. Passing in the hall Valentine caught sight of a sneer from Pansy and smirked to herself. "Careful Parkinson your face might stay like that!" she called with a sweet smile. "It'd be an improvement over the mug she already has!" Bella called with a smirk and the for broke out into laughter just as they entered transfiguration.


	3. Wondering

Disclaimer: Right. So. Disclaimer time lubbs. All the characters you've never heard of; Valentine, Bella, and of course the adorable Micah with his kitty-eyes, are all mine. Not. Yours. As for the others... Well we all know the Blond God that is Draco Malfoy is J.K Rowlings. -grumbles- No matter how much the rest of us may want him.. Right. -cough- The other cannons are hers to but the rest are mine. Good? Good.

Beta: Teh loverly Chrissy(kitty) and I had Mr.Darkheartedmage read it over and give me his opinion, as well as Allie(cat).

Imprecation \im-prih-KAY-shuhn\, _noun_:  
1. The act of imprecating, or invoking evil upon someone.  
2. A curse.

**

* * *

**

**Wondering**

Warmth enclosed her. A warm nest of comfortable sheets and precisely three big fluffy down pillows. That's what surrounded Valentine Sterling as she slept with a smile on her face. Still satisfied from her accomplishments the previous day, putting down Pug face Parkinson always brought on smiles and peaceful warm sleep. So you could imagine her annoyance when a high pitched scream pierced the silence of her happy slumber.

She tried rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head but the high pitched scream pierced through that as well and before she knew it, she'd flown to sit up in bed, her eyes snapping open to find the source of the annoying sound. Her gaze caught on a certain dirty blonde, fake one at that, screaming at something at the foot of her bed. Valentine drew her gaze to the side to see Bella in the same stance as herself. When Christina, the dirty blonde who was screaming, would NOT shut up and there seemed to be no reason for her to be screaming!

Valentine threw off her covers and approched her room mates bed. "What THE HELL are you screaming at?!" she sneered, lips pulled back from her teeth, her canines standing out making her looked simply feral. Christina pointed a shaking hand to the footboard at the end of her bed, and in turn Valentine huffed and looked down to see a long legged spider. She balled her fists as anger and annoyance began to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Bella exclaimed, coming to join Valentine at the foot of Christina's bed. Through gritted teeth and in an animal like growl came Valentine's response. "Christina here, is scared of _that." _she pointed to the slowly moving spider. Bella growled, picked up the screaming girls slipper and in one fluid motion squished the spider before disgaurding the dead creture. "There, now shut the hell up!" she exclaimed at the shaking dirty blonde before stomping back to her bed and dropping back into the covers, grumbling incoherantly.

Valentine shot the frightened girl an icy cold glare before gliding back to her bed and burrying herself back into her warm nest of covers, but this time there was no smile present, just a shrewd scowl as she tossed and turned indecisively before finally falling back asleep.

* * *

A groan escaped Valentine's lips as she sat at the table for breakfast across from Micah. Bella was at the library, catching up on homework that she'd missed, so that left the other two to eat alone, which they had no problem with. Micah looked over at her, reaching out his hand and rubbing her arm comfortingly. She was tired, beyond belief, from what happened this morning. It'd been an hour before she had to wake up and turned out it had taken her 45 minutes alone just to fall back asleep. Meaning she'd only gotten 15 more minutes of slumber.

"Maybe you should miss today, and just go back to bed." he suggested, staring at her in concern with his strange green-yellow cat like eyes. She sighed and pulled her face from her hands. "If I go back to my dorm there's bound to be girls up there squealing and giggling about something that won't let me sleep." she grummbled. Micah frowned thinking it over, scratching the back of his head. "You could always go crash in my dorm, no one should be up there." he offered with a shrug.

Micah shared a dorm room with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, but that was it. Blaise and Theo were friends of theres after all and participated in all social advances, translating to they rarely missed a day of classes. Due to there popular social life. Pfft. Valentine took a deep breath thinking the offer over. She needed sleep, she knew that and she wasn't doing bad in any classes, she could miss a day of class...It was such a tempting offer. But the boys dorms...they didn't hold memories she wanted to revisit.

"Come on Val, you need the sleep." came Micah's concerned voice again, his hand rubbing up her arm once more. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win against him, Valentine decided to cave. "Alright, you win. Get the notes and homework though." she grumbled as she stood up from the table and walked swiftly back out of the hall towards the dungeons. Valentine soon lost herself in thought walking that hallway back to the common room. She'd been avoiding memories for three days now and it was amazing she'd pushed them off for even this long, usually they attacked her at night but this time they crept up on her and jumped her brain before she could push them back. They hit her one by one, with enough time in between each to soak in.

First was his smell, not an overpowering collonge like most teen boys wore, it was a soft subdued scent. Not of a perfume or hair product, just the natural smell of the boys skin. The smell was of a soft smelling french milk soap and something like a mix of powder and a hint of pepper. She would recognize that scent anywhere and it was the first memory to seep into her bones, she could smell it all around her. Next was the feel of his silky blonde locks between her fingers, his smooth soft skin against her and his lips as cool as marble and soft as satin against her own lips and flesh. She felt goosebumps march up along her back and arms.

She walked in through the common room and heading for the stairs as the memories flowed through her, so she didn't see Theo coming as she turned to go up the stairs and in turn almost bumped into him when he caught her around the waist which made her jump and shoot her eyes up to meet his face.

"Woah, sorry Val didn't see you coming. You okay?" he only asked because she had paled and the bright honey color of her eyes had dulled, she looked as if she'd been shaken from a dream. It took her a few seconds to regain her normal thought process and form a coherant response. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, was just thinking." she murmured in a slightly dazed tone. Theo gave her a crooked smile and nodded. "Alright well you heading up to the dorms?" she nodded mutely in response, she could still feel the after effects of everything that had just hit her, but she didn't want to be in front of Theo when she had a chance to think it all over. "Want me to walk you up?" he offered with a small concerned smile. She sighed slightly, he was trying to be nice, to be a friend he really was but right now she just wanted to be alone. "Nah I'm okay, I'll see you around later." she told him mustering a weak smile. He nodded slowly with a shrug. "Alright, see you around." and with that he swept out of the common room leaving Valentine alone like she'd wanted.

She kept the biting memories at bay as she jogged up the stairs to the boys dorms and into Micah's empty room. Three beds of which only one was made, that one bed was her best friends. She smiled at the comfort she found at just seeing the familiar room and plopped down on top of the neat covers, wrinkling them now. She knew Micah wouldn't care. She slipped off her shoes and ajusted onto her side, the room was dim with little lighting and no windows but she didn't mind. She snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes, once again letting warm sleep suck her down into its depths.

Valentine stirred atop the covers, in what she thought was a dream state. A strangley familiar scent drifted to her nostrils setting her on senses on high alert. The smell was was of a soft smelling french milk soap and something like a mix of powder and a hint of pepper. Draco. The name rang through her head like the distant sound of bells. She felt chills run up her spine making her shudder in her sleep involentarily. The memorey of his warm minty breath played across her face. She could feel the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. There was a crash from beside her and automaticly her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in bed, searching for the cause of the abrupt noise. Her head lashed to the side and she spotted a head of perfectly silky white blonde hair and froze. Every nerve ending in her body tingled to life and she could feel her breath coming faster and the warmth of adrenaline run through her chest from the pounding of her heart. He always had this damn effect on her. He raised his body slowly, what he had accidently knocked off the bedside table, craddled in his hands so he could set it back. It was a large round, gray stone that had been sitting atop Micah's other belongings. His brilliant icy gray blue eyes flicked to her and the image of the sea in a stormy gloomy condition popped into her mind before she could shake it away. The silence was awkward as her golden eyes met his stormy blue ones. She realized now, in the time spand of heartbeats, that she hadn't been dreaming after all he had really been here, near her. The thought alone made her heat beat race another knotch. His pale thin lips parted but then shut, as if he had been about to say something and he'd reconsidered. Maybe it has been something stupid or obvious.

"What are you doing in here?" Valentine's voice came out even, despite her quick paced heart and the fact that she seemed to be scarfing down air as if it were food and she was a starving citiszen. Brownie point for her. She just prayed it didn't sound rude or challenging to him.

Draco shrugged, his face utterly blank, it reminded her of a marble statue of an angel she'd once seen in her childhood home. That shrug said everything but nothing at the same time. "Was looking for Theo or Blaise." he replied simply, tone flat.

She didn't buy it, she knew he used that tone when he had something to hide and they both knew where Theo and Blaise were, in class or at lunch depending on the time. She stared back blankly but her eyes said she didn't believe him. "Then why did you knock over Micah's stone?" she asked gesturing to his hand.

He blinked and looked down at the stone before setting it back down. "I didn't know this was his bed, I'll let you go back to sleep." he said simply and turned around to sweep out of the room. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest, told her to grab him and pull him back but she put tension into her bones to keep still.

"What did you want, Draco?" she asked, blunt but her tone was soft, not accusitory. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her, and she took the chance to drink up the sight of him, his thin lips, his stormy eyes, his pale skin and high cheek bones. His eyes met hers again and she shivered down to her core. He remained silent but his look told her everything.She missed him, terribly. Before she could register what she was doing she had stood and sauntered those last few steps until she was just inches away from him, close enough to touch, close enough to smell the mint on his breath and the scent of his skin, only faintly though. She flicked her eyes up to meet his. Before she could shield the raw emotion in them Draco closed the space between them. He stepped foward, his arms encircling her waist, there gazes still locked. Tentively she placed slightly shakey hands on his chest, and stepped up on her tiptoes as his neck bent down. There breath mingled and Valentine felt her knees threaten to give way but the fair-haired statue just pulled her closer to his body and she could feel the line of his warmth against her own skin as there lips brushed softly then pressed firmly together.

Obviously his answer had to be her, but if he said it, it'd be corny. So there lips stayed connected and kissing turned into making out. There lips moved feverishly against eachothers and it became heated, before either party knew what was happening they'd ended up on a random bed, Draco straddled atop Valentine, there lips and tongues mingling and never parting. Valentine's fingers were laced in Draco's blonde tresses while his fingers were working stealthily on the buttons of her top. They broke away from eachother panting to regain therre breath when Valentine registered there position and Draco's progressing fingers and reached a hand down to pause his movements. "Draco..." she breathed out, causing his gaze to meet hers. She couldn't go on with him without asking what was on her mind. "Will this change anything?" she dreaded the response he could give her, only because she knew Draco. He hesitated but only for a second before his face became that hard mask. "No." he replied simply before bringing his mouth back down to meet hers, his lips moving against hers, urging Valentine to react. She had been frozen by his answer for only a moment but then her lips moved back against his. What was she doing? She knew the after effects of what this meeting would have on her but right now she didn't care, all that mattered was that she had him back in her grasp and that it was like old times. She ran her fingers through his long silky locks and she knew she couldn't let this go any farther. She broke away from his satiny soft lips but still hovered close to them. "I can't do this Draco..." '_I can't handle it._' she added silently in her mind. He didn't hear her though, just shook his head and pressed his lips back against hers and she gave in for a bit before pulling away. "No Draco, I can't." Draco sighed and sat up on her hips. "Valentine..." he began but growled and shook his head before getting up off of her and heading for the door. What the hell?! Why the sudden mood swing!? He smoothed down his hair before fisting it, Valentine watched in confusion, and slight fear since the boy looked like a frustrated mess. "I can't do this either." he growled out before stomping from the room and slamming the door behind him, causing Valentine to flinch and sit up. Well what the hell was that about?! "What the fuck!?" she screamed silently to herself before buttoning up her shirt and smoothing down her hair, and then slipping into her shoes to follow him out the door but stopped with her hand on the knob. She growled and stomped back and forth, fisting her own blonde locks. She was so frustrated! She turned around, pulled the door open and stomped out of the room, determined to find her friends. She was about to have a major bitch fit.


End file.
